


Duppy

by Bunnii



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: I wasn't in this fandom, I'm sorry for this, Other, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnii/pseuds/Bunnii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woweGEE, ADVAFENTURAES. CrowBae and the robcob with Settle all hAZ FUN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duppy

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I swear, I'm a serious writer.
> 
> It was 3am when I wrote this at a slumber party. We played this little game where everyone takes a fandom they're not in, and does something with it. A friends brother wrote about Homestuck, my other friend drew a comic about Dangan Ronpa, and I wrote this... Masterpiece.

“oh my GOOD nassty, Seto Femmbo!! have you seen this sweet potata PF changs?”   
Seto walked a lung with the Robo Crow Bro, star lying at his ASSE. He laughs like a girl. Like Ceils little wifey at the gravediggers pink HAT. 

“WELSH yeah, im super gay- what pfchangs has nice chicken wings. Look at themWINGS. “  
eyeCrow flipped to his head, walking with his giatn robot ears  
“she is on my bak. She reminds me of Cortono, but nicer and not domination of the sky.”  
PF beeps a lot and sounds out an ade for Lemons and housing contracters. Contractions. Contractions of lemons to a burning house. A burning lemon to a house. With a contracter inside

Seto growed a beard with sudden TREMENDOUSY, becoming a man his robotic love bird (HAHA CROWs arE BIRB() 

“CAN I HAVE, EMOTION? SUCH PRESH. VERY CODE.” PF Chahingas Bahamas 

set-O spaggehtios jumps and jiggles his jewlery “Crow lets WATCH the TELE FOR THE JELLYfish boy you try to rip off so much”

PF BAZINGAS SHOOTS LAYZAR ITNO SETO, FLIAS CROW BLACK WINGS TO THE SUNSET  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I am PROUD and you cannot STOP ME.


End file.
